Competition
by missacdc15
Summary: Matt and Mello compete on stupid things.
1. Chapter 1

**Matt POV**

Snap. Snap. Snap.

I was playing Mario bros. on my game boy and Mello was, snap, eating chocolate. There isn't a time when Mello's not eating chocolate. At least I had a life; I glanced up from my game to see Mello shove half of a chocolate bar in his mouth. He was trying unsuccessfully to cram every crumb in.

Crinkle. Crinkle. Snap.

I'm guessing Mello opened another bar and is trying to shove that in his mouth too. Looking like a demented, chocolate covered, chipmunk he managed a 'mmph', looking at me. I am guessing he tried to say 'what' so I ask, "Why are you shoving chocolate in your face?"

" I want to see how many chocolate bars I can shove in my mouth." Mello explained.

"Oh." I said going back to my game, passing three more levels then mumble, "I bet I could fit 3 in mine."

"Is that so? If you lose you… can't play video games for a day." Mello said with an evil grin.

" Well if you lose you can't have chocolate for a day." Matt sneered."

"How will we know who wins?" Mello asked.

"I know we'll get Near to judge!" Matt exclaimed.

Both run to the next room to look for Near. He's sitting on the floor putting a puzzle together when they tackled him.

* * *

Please let me know how you like it because i have acouple more chapters to add. But if i don't get enough reviews I won't continue. Thanks. doa.


	2. Chapter 2

Near POV

I was one piece away from completing my 50th puzzle this morning when I was hit by a force that sent my puzzle and I flying. The force shattered my WHOLE puzzle causing the pieces to go flying and mix up.

"No!" I yelled. "That's my favorite puzzle!"  
"Quit you're whining, Near. You have to judge us." Matt said impatiently.  
"At what your stupidities, because that's a tie." Near said despicably.  
" No Matt and I want to see who can fit the most chocolate bars in their mouths." Mello explained.  
"What will I get out of this?" Near asked.  
"You get to see Matt fail." Mello said sinfully.  
Matt yelled, "Hey!"  
"Well its true." Mello grinned.  
"We'll see about that." Matt told Mello.  
"Well since, you ruined my puzzle… I guess I will," Near said dejectedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated. My whole computer chrashed and I lost everything including this chap so I had to rewrite everthing. Hope you enjoy. :D**

**

* * *

****Mello POV**

" Okay, you each have 20 Hershey bars in front of you. Try to eat as many as you can and don't throw up. First one who gets to 20 wins." Near explained.

"Is there a time limit?" Matt asked

"No." Near replied monotone.

" Stop procrastinating, Matt." I complained.

" That's a big word Mello where'd you learn it?" Matt said.

" Stop it. Ready? On your mark, get set. Go!" Near shouted

As the last words were said I grabbed the nearest Hershey's bar unwrapped it and shoved it in my mouth. I continued to do that with the next couple or so.  
After four or five, I glanced at Matt. He looked like he was going to puke. I went back to consum- no demolishing the rest of the chocolate bars for about 2 minutes. I could see Matt and Near gaping at me as I started to eat Matt's pile.

"O-okay it looks like we have a winner," Near said looking horrified and disgusted at the same time. "Mello, stop," Matt said surprised. "Fine." I said feeling accomplished.

"Well since we know who won, Matt you have to give up **ALL** of your systems to Mello for the day and that includes your handhelds." Near sighed.

"That's not fair! "Matt objected. "We did something Mello was good at now what about what I'm good at? And don't say 'being dumb'. I want a rematch."

"What is the baby afraid to lose?" I sneered.

" No, it's just not fair." Matt whined

" Fine if you want a rematch we'll have one tomorrow. We'll see who can beat five games, each on a different system, first. See you tomorrow guys." And with that Near left the room to start his stupid puzzle again.

* * *

** I would like suggestions for the games an systems please. Sorry it was a short chapter. **

**~doa**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Matt POV

~A half hour before the competition~

"Hey Near?" I asked walking up to the white-haired boy finishing his puzzle.

"Yes Matt-kun?" Near questioned not looking up from his puzzle.

"I want these games to be played in the competition." I said handing Near an assortment of games.

"Certainly Matt-kun." Near complied taking the games and going back to his puzzle.

Mello POV

"Damn Matt, not being able to take the fact that I beat him. Damn sheep why did he have to agree with damn Matt? Now I have to play these damn games." I mumbled to myself while eating a bar of chocolate.

"Worried that I'm actually going to beat you at something Mels?" Matt said walking into the room.

"You wish. You can't take the fact that I beat you." I told him.

"At eating chocolate! That's your obsession! We'll be playing video games this time and I wont lose." Matt sneered.

" Whatever." I grumbled, "lets get Near and start setting up."

"Fine." Matt said stalking out of the room.

Matt POV

~Fifteen minutes later~

"Ready to begin?" Near asked looking between Mello and I. Both of us nod and Near continues. " Rules for round two, there are five game consoles and handhelds here, each with a corresponding game. You will play each game. Whomever wins each game first gets one point. The person with the most points wins. We will begin the competition with Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days for DS."

Within an hour or so, the winner was obvious.

"Ha! I just beat the boss of Beast's Castle. How far are you?"

"This stupid girl took my big key and now I have to fight with a stick! What the hell?"

I'm sure you smart readers can figure out who's who at this point.

"It's not a 'big key', Mello. It's a keyblade. And this is an important plot point." I said with a small sigh.

"Well this 'important plot point' is gonna get me killed. Again." Mello muttered, mashing buttons with his tongue sticking out slightly with concentration.

Near had gotten bored with us by now and went back to his puzzle, which he had completed at least 20 times by now. "Are you two almost done?"

"Nope." I replied, knowing exactly how much longer we had to go. I had beaten it 10 times, after all.

About five minutes later, Mello got bored with trying to win and decided to make constant annoying comments instead.

"This chick talks too much."

"That's a guy, Mels."

"Oh. Well he looks like a chick."

"Some people say the same things about you, Mello."

"No one asked you, sheep!"

"Shut up, both of you!"

"Well, the winner for Kingdom Hearts: 385/2 Days is Matt. The score is 1-0 with Matt in the lead. Let's move onto our next game Sonic 3D Blast for Sega Genesis." Near announced.

Less than five seconds into the game Mello complained, "What is up with these horrible graphics? What year was this made? 1980?"

"This version was made in 1996." I said.

"Well why do we have to collect birds?"

"You're supposed to save the birds from Dr. Eggman."

"Why?"

"Just shut up and play the game."

"Fine."

After 30 minutes of playing I was defeating Dr. Eggman and Mello was still on act 2. I usually don't play old school games but this was fun.

"I can't get these birds to stop following me."

"Mello they're supposed to. And I'm done."

Near came back from his puzzle to see the giant YOU WIN on my screen. "Finally. I thought I'd have to keep listening to Mello complain. Again Matt has won Sonic 3D Blast for Sega Genesis. And another point to Matt. The score is 2-0. The next game is Zelda for Wii."


	5. NOTICE

Hullo readers, I have no excuse for not finishing competition. I was waiting for Jaie's part to be finished, but she never wrote it. So if you want to yell at me, go ahead, but you can yell at Jaie Hawthorne too. As you can probably tell Competition will be discontinued until Jaie finishes her chapter, or until I am able to do it for her. I thank you for being patient and I am sorry that I made you wait just to disappoint you. But you shall get a cookie for waiting. *hands cookies to everyone* Sorry again.

~Doa


End file.
